A Designated Stroll
by kerukittylover
Summary: Amu is going out for her daily stroll in the park, on the way she happens to stumble upon a certain person she really dislikes. This causes tons of commotion and lots of fighting. Who will come to Amu's rescue and what will happen to Amu's new boots?


Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will peach pit does the plot is mine, the characters aren't **

Here is my first story ever I hope you like it…..please comment on it

It was clear and sunny that lovely spring day. Amu, upstairs in her brightly colored bedroom, was taking her time getting ready for her daily walk in the park. The funny thing was, Amu usually hated walking out in public parks, due to the fact that every time she went to the filthy place, she ended up having to buy a new pair of shoes. Hers always ended up getting ruined because CERTAIN PEOPLE didn't know how to clean up after their dogs. However, ever since she saw Ikuto sitting up in that park tree that one evening, when she went on that walk with Tadase (she totally regrets ever doing that), she goes everyday in hopes of seeing him. This morning, in the pit of her stomach she thought she could feel something special was going to happen (actually she just really had to go to the bathroom), so she took extra long to get ready. Then, after working for 2 hours to find the perfect outfit; a jean mini skirt, pink shirt with a small black vest, and her brand new all white boots; she was ready.

She left the house with her heart thumping out of her small chest. She was so excited over the possibility of just seeing his lovely, perfect, and handsome face even if it was only for a couple of minutes. As she headed down the sidewalk, she walked to the beat of her favorite song she wrote called; _I kissed Ikuto_ (this song was created from her hopes and dreams, it does NOT imply that she in any way actually did what it said)_._ After a few minutes, she began to do her special "model walk" that she had been trying out in the mirror for many weeks (although it sort of resembled a strutting giraffe), and started to quietly sing the song aloud "I had it a-aaall planned," strut "inside I was dying," strut. "I was ready lip gloss in hand," strut, "started applying," strut. "Came up behind him," strut, "and he Embraced me in surprise," strut. "Though the lights we-eeer dimmed," strut, "fireworks filled the sk-i-ies!" Getting a little louder she sang the chorus of the song. "I KISSED IKUTO AND I LIKED IT THE TASTE OF HIS KITTY HOTNESS I KISSED IKUTO JUST TO TRY IT I HOPE UTAU (Ikuto's crazy obsessive sister) WON'T MIND IT…IT FELT SO GOOD IT FELT SO RIGHT I FELL IN LOVE THAT NIGHT I KISSED IKUTO AND I LIKED IT I LI….." Amu immediately stopped singing when out of the abyss walked a strange girl with an annoying yellow cow lick, sitting, in who knows what, down in front of her picking dandelions. As the girl looked up Amu noticed hurt in her ugly eyes but because she didn't particularly like this person she didn't seem to care. Slowly, the atrocious figure began to speak.

Tadase: A-aaamuu I-I-I caaan't believe you ch-ch-cheated on m-me h-how could y-you?

Amu: Eww you freak I never went out with you.

Tadase: -tears streaming down his face- I told you I would always love you did that not mean anything to you?

Amu: Uh no, actually it sort of creeped me out.

Tadase: -angry now- NO you will love me I have waited to long for this!

Amu quickly moved out of the way as Tadase lunged for her skirt

Amu: EWWWWW GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!! (She screamed)

Ikuto was lounging in his oh-so wonderful tree in the park on that same sweet spring day. He was too busy licking his chocolate ice cream to care that Tadase was in the park. He figured he could just bother him later. "Drip, drip, drip" went his ice cream dropping on the ground. His ears perked up; in the distance he could hear someone screaming something. What was it "Rape me!!!" was all Ikuto could make out of that.

"But that doesn't make any sense," he concluded, "why would someone want someone to rape them?" He silently leaped down from the tree and dropped the ice cream into the grey trashcan. "I better go see what is going on," he decided. Before he left he noticed a rather plump police man sitting on a bench eating what looked like a jelly donut. "I better have him come with me in case it turns out to be bad," so he walked over to the police officer.

Ikuto: Quick I need your help there is a girl screaming.

Officer: (in a low voice) dude I'm on a donut break. I need to get bigger for a wrestling tournament I have this weekend.

Ikuto: Ok, in case you didn't notice you are already fat enough and if you keep eating those donuts no one is going to wrestle you.

Officer: Excuse me. DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT????

Immediately, the big chase began, they ran a full circle around the whole park, until they stopped out of breath, at the spot where all the commotion was happening. Amu was seen, cowering behind a trashcan her new white boots, totally stained with disturbing red kiss marks, and other smelly, unidentifiable objects. While Tadase was seen beating the trash can with his own tube of lipstick which coincidentally was the exact shade as the marks on Amu's boots.

Ikuto: Get away from Amu little prince

Tadase: (chara change) I AM A KING BOW BEFORE ME COMMONER

Ikuto: No, way I don't bow before losers, here officer I think you can take care of this. –walks over to Amu-

Officer: walks over to Tadase with his bulldog, Donut (yea, he really likes donuts)

As Donut digs his teeth into Tadase's leg (poor Donut ended up getting rabies), Ikuto bends over, picks up Amu, and walks back into the park.

Amu: Thanks Ikuto you are my savior

Ikuto: No problem

Amu quietly snuggles up to Ikuto's soft cushiony chest as he carries her away

LATER THAT EVENING

After the very disturbing and eventful day, Amu and Ikuto went on a picnic in that very same park, under the very same tree Ikuto liked to sit in. The setting was absolutely beautiful, glowing fireflies lit the light pink and blue, night sky. Swans swam across the mini lake that was in the center of the park. It was so perfect until… "c-c-ca ca mu," yes, it was terrible. Ikuto was choking on the chocolates Amu had made for him (they were really bad because Su wouldn't help make them.)

"Oh no, Ikuto I'm so, so sorry." With tears streaming down her face Amu calls an ambulance to come pick him up. As they load him into the car Amu can't help but wonder what will happen to her precious, Ikuto.

Amu: (screams at Su) WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUST HELP ME MAKE THE DAMN CHOCOLATES?!?

*Author's note* Ikuto does not and will not die so don't worry about that…as for Tadase unfortunately I can't say the same.


End file.
